A Contest For A Rose?
by A Ruby Red Rose
Summary: This was a group RP, Done in the team RWBY dorm. Now I am still new to this so surely I will get better. But this is the RP shifted into story form. I did not edit much from the original version just. Put them together so they make some sense. If it's bad. I know. But! Please enjoy I hope some people enjoy it. Though boring first chapter it will pick up!


"Yang, You need to listen to us, It's very important for once. So no just ignoring us till we go away. That is childish and you know it." Blake said with her usual mono-toned voice as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. Relaxing in the chair at their desk.

"She is correct Xiao-Long. This is a very serious matter." Weiss sighed her foot tapping impatiently against the ground as she glared at the blonde. Yang, on the other hand, was simply just laying on her bunk with a loud groan of annoyance. "..Oh, my _goooooood_...Why can you two just not let this go!"

She retorted sitting up in her bunk to look down at the two. Weiss was quick to respond as Blake was just about to speak. "BECAUSE, Xiao-Long. You cannot simply say 'I _love Ruby more then a sister should_.' And expect us to not say something about that! OR at least be somewhat worried." Weiss now placed her hands on her hips glaring intently at her.

Blake was quick to sigh and stand up from the chair pushing it in."What Weiss is trying to say...Yang, Is that. You cannot simply love your little sister. It's not only not normal. But we both agree out of us three? You are the worse choice for her." Blake stepped over to Weiss standing next to her.

Yang snickered at how childish Weiss was being and gave the classic Yang shrug."Weiss-Cream, You need to cool it...And Blake. Ow?" She looked at her partner heartbroken, She would even say something like that. "Yang, You are her older sister you know not only is it not right for you. But she is still young. Inexperienced. Maybe her first love shou-" Weiss held up her finger to cut Blake off.

"Second, Love. After her Crescent Rose..You know how she gets about that thing." Blake sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Fine, Second love. Should not be her sister. " Weiss nodded a few times before with a small sigh."As much as you think you are right Yang. You are truly the WORSE person here for Ruby."

Yang sighed and shook her head."Okay okay okay, Let me stop you both right there. First off! She is my little sister. I know her best, I know what she likes, Dislikes. Needs, Wants! I know her is the point. So right there. I am a good choice for her!" "AH!" Weiss interrupted very abruptly. Yang going silently only to stare at her.

Blake turned to her as well a bit confused before looking up at Yang."Actually, Xiao-Long. _Ruby is not a Rubix Cube_. Or her Sycthe. She is a teenage girl. Something we all were at one point. It is not hard to simply ask her. What she likes and dislikes. You are at a slight. If anything advantage because you already know."

Yang let out another groan of annoyance before flopping back on her bunk."Oh, my **_goooooooooooooooood_**...Why do you two even care!" Blake sighed pinching the bridge of her nose."Because Yang, I think if anything? I am better for Ruby then you." Blake stated very bluntly. Yang's eyes went wide as she looked up at the roof.

Weiss's jaw dropped as she stared blankly at Blake. At a loss for words. ' _For Once_.' Blake looked at Weiss her expression catching her a bit off guard before looking up at the bunk. The silence becoming a slight bit worrying to her. "..Did.I say something?" The Faunus asked rather confused by how she broke her two teammates.

Yang slowly sat up looking down at her dumbfounded. "..Blake...YOU. Think you would be better for Ruby then me..?" Blake gave a slow nod. A Bit worried she is going to break her team once again. Yang gave a slow nod before laying back down. "...So..My partner has the hots for my little sister. WAIT! Is that the only reason you gave a damn to have this little...What? Berating session with Weiss?"

Weiss slowly shook her head trying to snap herself back into the moment."...W-Wait wait wait. First, Off. I do not berate anyone. Second! Blake...Since when?" Blake looked to Weiss and then up at the roof."Around the time you two were sleeping. Ruby saw me awake reading. Asked if she can join me and slept in my bed."

Weiss was quick to go from confused? To furious within near seconds. "She was in YOUR bed!? I told her countless times. If she was having trouble sleeping she can easily come and ask me!" Yang sighed before with a happy smile. "I mean it's not like Ruby to not have trouble sleeping some nights. And just...Maybe! She learned asking the woman. Who Yells, Lectures, Flicks, And threatens to beat her up. NORMALLY. Maybe. Just maybe...Ruby learned. Let's not wake up the sleeping bear."

Weiss scoffed and placed her hands on her hips once more."Well, _Excuse me_ being woken up in the middle of the night is not for everyone. But what I do not get! Is simply how you can allow this to go by!" Yang tilted her head a bit confused."...What do you mean Princess...?" Weiss sighed and relaxed a bit."Why did she go to Blake, Not you? 'Big sister.'"

Blake was now confused as well as she never really thought of why Ruby just...Slid into her bed and asked if she can stay there for the night. She simply just cuddled around her "...Maybe she did not want to wake up Yang?" Blake quietly mumbled. While Yang? Was dead silently. "...Why didn't she..." Was heard mumbled out.

Weiss sighed and looked at the two."Do you see? No one here is at an advantage. Ruby comes to me more often than you and Blake for advice. Seems when Ruby desired someone to comfort her after a night terror...She went to Blake." Then Yang nodded and sighed."And when she wants to have fun and mess around." Yang nodded as well as Weiss." She goes to you." Blake, Yang, And Weiss. All lost in their own trains of thought.

Yang slowly dropped down from the top bunk."..So, Then. Everyone has a chance for her heart?" She asked looking at the two teammates. "It seems so." Blake said with a small sigh as Weiss nodded."So then. How do we decide who gets...Her. Without the issue of hate...jealousy and other such problems developing." She then asked.

Weiss sighed and shook her head."There is no middle ground Blake. Only one of us gets her. I would say leave it up to Ruby. But Ruby would either dodge it as much as possible seeing as it would leave two of three upset. Or just say all of us." She let out an annoyed huff. Yang clearing her throat."I have a way~. If you will. A Contest of sorts~!"

Yang had a wide grin spread across her face as she looked at the two. Weiss gave her a slight glance as Blake shrugged." It's better than nothing at all. What is the worse that can happen?" Weiss rolled her eyes."...She puts us in a pit has us fight to the death and kill the last one standing?" She sounded dead serious as she looked at Blake.

Blake offered a small chuckle and shook her head."Surely nothing of that nature. Yang is bad but not the bad-" As she was finishing giving her partner credit Yang mumbled."Damn it...She knew.." Then began tapping her chin. To which Weiss and Blake both looked at her with glares."You were saying?" Weiss, of course, added insult to injury as Blake sighed."...I stand by my word..."

Weiss gave another roll of the eyes before she sighed."Okay! No more of these games. We each will throw in a challenge of our own. Three of us. Three challenges. We each have to win two. Ruby will give us the final winning challenge. Sound fair?" Yang sighed and nodded."Fine..." Blake nodded."Sounds reasonable."

Weiss nodded and walked over to her bed. She sat down and fixed her skirt as she did before pulling out her scroll. "...Alright. It needs to be a good challenge something that is fair between the three of us. So..No Strength challenges. Things like that. And yes each challenge will be discussed before agreed upon."

Yang jumped back up on her bunk already having a few in mind as Blake sat down at the desk getting a small piece of paper to jot down a few things on. Soon the room went silent as they were all deeply invested in their challenges. They all wanted to win.

They all wanted Ruby's heart.

"...WAIT A MINUTE!" Yang shot up breaking their silence and train of thought instantly scaring Blake as she jolted up. "W-What?!" Weiss was quick to stand up after her."What!" Yang jumped off the bed and stood in front of Weiss."...Why are you in this challenge Princess." Blake turned before it finally occurred to her as well...Why exactly was Weiss taking part as well? Weiss thought she escaped unnoticed...Damn that Xiao-Long.

"W-Well, You see...What happened was..." She stuttered out her cheeks flushing a light red as she tried to come up with something. "W-w-w-w-w-" And of course Yang began mocking her."Spit it out, Princess! You love Ruby too!" Blake let out a cute giggle as she sat back down going back to writing as things. Well, Went back to normal.

Weiss turned a soft red at this point going p to her ears."H-How Dare you! Do not mock me, peasant! I am only taking part to make it fair! To suggest I would like that...That...That little DOLT! It's an embarrassment!" She turned refusing to look at Yang. Yang snorted and could not help but laugh at her before giving her shoulder a light love tap. Which to Weiss? Was a punch to the shoulder.

"..Good Luck Schnee. You better put up a good fight for my baby sis." She grinned and returned to her bunk. Jumping back up as she relaxed again she was sure she was gonna win. And had no reason to put too much into this.

All three girls suddenly jumped at a loud cough. Or someone clearing their throat. As they all looked at each other. "..What?" Weiss asked Yang."W-Wasnt me? Blake?" She turned to ask as Blake simply shook her head before with another cough. They all turned looking at the doorway of their dorm. As in the doorway, two people stood. All three girls turned so red it put Ruby's name to shame.

Ruby was standing there, Red Icepop resting between her lips. And there next to her? Pyrrha with her hand resting on the little Rose's shoulder as she was the one making the sounds. Ruby was just staring blankly into the room her cheeks a soft red. As Pyrrha's were as well. "...Well, girls. As...busy as you all are. You did remember the person you all seem to like so much...Was...Right here?" She gave Ruby a few small pats.

Ruby just simply waved nervously. Not really sure what to do at this point with everything that happened what was she supposed to do! She slowly pulled the pop past her lips. Yang, Weiss, And Blake. All had a shiver shoot down their spine as they all watched it happen."...S-So...Can...I play too...?" She chuckled nervously it was clear in her voice she was embarrassed and a slight bit uncomfortable.

Pyrrha noticed the awkward silence and how worried the three looked as they all looked away from her. Refusing to look at her anymore. With a small sigh. Pyrrha slowly pulled on Ruby's shoulder."We will be next door if you need us." She smiled gently and reassuringly to them all before she closed the door. Ruby was at a complete and total loss.

"W-What did I do...?" She asked sounding...Really really upset. "...They all did not wanna look at me..." She looked down the pop slowly making a mess on her hand as it began to melt. Pyrrha gave her a warm hug wrapping her tightly in her arms not saying a word. Ruby relaxing quickly as she cuddled up to the woman. Pyrrha held her for a few more moment before turning and opening her dorm room door. "...I will explain after you finish your pop."

She smiled and pushed the girl into the room as Ruby nodded. Pyrrha gave her usual friendly warm smile closing it behind them. While inside the Team RWBY dorm. Three girls were losing their minds all at once.


End file.
